


bella notte

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Voltron, jaith - Freeform, james is really in love, keith shows him the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: it’s james’ birthday and he thinks his friends and boyfriend forgot about it(implied masturbation lmao)





	bella notte

**Author's Note:**

> it’s aj’s birthday so u know what that means

James was turning 20. His teenager days are over, even though he did spend those years training heavily to become a soldier for an unexpected alien war ever since he was fresh out of junior high. It wasn’t like he regretted it, but he did miss out on nights were he could have stayed up all night at a friend’s house, skinny-dip secretly at a lake, rendezvous with his boyfriend at a beach where a sign yelled ‘NO TRESPASSING’, underage drink, and having sex for the first time at his house, risking getting caught; but that happened at the Garrison (people still didn’t know, thank god he paid his roommate to keep quiet). 

He was quite saddened by the fact that he missed out on days of innocence. Innocence, where he could have been painfully oblivious to the ever-changing, advanced, and brutal world just outside his window. But ever since he walked out to his lawn one bright morning, opened up the mailbox, and saw the golden envelope sealed shut with a Garrison logo sticker, he knew his life would change. 

And it did. He was roaming the streets of Barcelona one day then thrown into a strict facility the next. Culture shock was one thing, participating and living in the Garrison was another. He met an amazing guy (who disappeared for a while), dealt with sorrow of his boyfriend’s painful grief of a supposed death of a pilot, learned piloting skills, learned combat, learned how to eat under 10 minutes, learned everything a future soldier would learn. 

So turning 20 was no big deal. Except, when your friends and boyfriend forget about it, it’s a huge deal. 

James woke up in an empty bed. The spot next to him where Keith would rest was cold, and where Keith would hang his red paladin suit was gone. His red Garrison uniform was neatly folded, and his Blade of Marmora suit folded neatly as well. His bayard and blade were gone. 

The time was early, 30 minutes until his alarm rang to get on with his day. He decided to use this time to relax, relieve the tension from his shoulders before he was yelling commands and being yelled commands at. So with a hand down his pants, he leaned back against the bed frame.

With hazy eyes, he got dressed, did his usual morning routine that Keith thought was unnecessary, and headed out the door. 

There were the usual crew of people buzzing around like busy bees speed walking towards their destination, giving him a quick smile, which was nothing out of the ordinary. 

But what was weird was that no paladin, MFE pilot, a certain analyst, and captain were in sight. There was definitely no alarm signifying that a battle was currently in place, no one seemed to be scared or on edge. Instead, they all seemed relaxed and peaceful, but with no war soldiers he knew were in sight. 

James was confused to say the least. There was a pit in his stomach. He was mildly upset that his friends weren’t here to wish him a happy birthday. Everyone knew his birthday, he thought he made that clear the night the paladins returned to Earth and they had a minor ‘bonding’ session in which they all got to know each other in order to functionally cooperate during battle. 

Apparently, not clear enough.

Not even his boyfriend wished him a happy birthday; the guy who knew everything about him, the guy he shared all his firsts with, the guy he loved. 

James was a man in war. He absolutely cannot get upset over his birthday, can he? No. He straightened his posture, put on his happy facade, and continued down the hall. 

He made his way down the hall, aiming for the cafeteria/kitchen to make himself a light breakfast, but strangely, the lights were turned off. The room was always lit up, even through a tough battle. 

With a quirked eyebrow, he made his way inside. 

There were loud, joyful, synchronized ‘happy birthdays’ being yelled in the room. The lights switched on as the words were being said, almost blinding him, and he saw his friends. The paladins, MFE pilots, Veronica, Shiro, and some other friends he made on his time in the Atlas. 

James’ lips turned up into a smile that couldn’t be contained. 

“Gross! You’re twenty!” Rizavi grimaced playfully as she shoved his shoulder gently. 

James laughed, “You’ll be twenty also in two months.” 

Rizavi shook her head, “Yeah, but you’re older, therefore, disgusting and dying.” 

They shoved each other once more before Kinkade and Leifsdottir made their way towards him. Kinkade patted his shoulder then pulled him into an unexpected hug, an ‘uff’ leaving James’ mouth as he did so. Leifsdottir pulled him into a soft hug, one that felt like he was hugging a cloud. 

“You get on my nerves, but you’re okay I guess.” Veronica shrugged with a smile and pulled him into a warm embrace. 

“Love you too, Ron.” James said as Veronica rubbed his back and squeezed him once more before they parted. 

Shiro walked up to him and patted his shoulder. 

“I feel so old. I remember you when you were,” Shiro leveled his hand to blow shoulder. James chuckled at that. “You’re good cadet. Or should I say Officer Griffin. Happy birthday.” 

James rolled his eyes at the mention of his title. 

Hugging Shiro for the first time was comforting. He’d never hugged the guy before, the man he looked up to for such a long time, but once their chests touched, James couldn’t help but smile.

Hunk squeezed him so tight like he was a teddy bear and said his ‘happy birthday’ in his beautiful language James never got tired of hearing. Hunk would always comfort him in his foreign language whenever Keith was taking part in a mission. James squeezed him back. 

Pidge’s head pressed into his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist as they embraced. James felt like he was hugging a child, which he learned to never call Pidge, but it was comforting in a way James never thought. It was innocent, like the way the kids back in Barcelona would hug him. 

Lance and James crashed into a hug, since they always play rough with each other. 

“Feliz cumpleaños.” Lance whispered into his ear. James squeezed him gently. 

James replied saying, “Gracias.” 

As soon as all the hugs were over, James realized that Keith was nowhere to be seen, and he was disappointed that he wasn’t there. 

Everyone seemed to take note of his disappointment. He looked at them. They all gave him knowing smiles. 

“Black’s hangar.” Shiro announced. James returned a smile to all of them then walked out the door, heading down to the lion’s hangar. 

When he arrived, he saw Keith leaning against the Black lion’s metal paw. His ankle crossed over the other, and his arms folded. Once they made eye contact, Keith flashed him a smile then got up from his position and walked over to James. 

Once they met in the middle, their lips met in a clumsy kiss. Keith kissed him hard and wet that it sent delicious tingles down James’ spine and spread throughout his body. Keith’s hand reached up to cup James’ cheek as their tongues danced, causing James to lightly gasp. 

They broke apart with a wet smack. 

“Happy birthday, Griff.” Keith sheepishly whispered. James kissed him again. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” 

Keith pecked his cheek then lead him into Black’s mouth without explanation. It wasn’t James’ first time inside the mechanical lion, but it never failed to take his breath away. Advanced machinery were always beautiful to him. 

“Heard you never been outside boring ol’ Earth before.” Keith said to him, leaning against the pilot’s chair. James looked at him and shook his head. 

“How ‘bout I show you the universe?” 

James’ brow furrowed, “Is it safe?”

Keith nodded instantly, “Checked with Shiro and Veronica and Curtis. No Galra activity for the past month, rebels said the universe was as clear as day -or night-.” 

James kissed his lips again. “I’d love that then.” 

And just like that, they were off. Almost instantly, the lion exited Earth’s atmosphere effortlessly. James gawked at the scenery in front of him. He wished he had a poet, or wished he were one, so that they would be able to describe what he was witnessing.

There were bright stars everywhere, dotting the place all around him looking like freckles he would count when Keith’s freckles would reveal themselves because of the sun. 

The moon, big and full and bright, looking like how Keith’s eyes would be when they were full with curiosity and wonder. The craters prominent like Keith’s dimples on his cheeks that only were shown if he smiled wide enough and laughed hard enough. James greatly treasured those moments. 

The sun was ablaze. James didn’t know how many times he thanked it when it beat down on them when he and Keith were taking a light stroll outside and it shone on Keith’s skin, illuminating him and brightening his eyes, the violet color of them look breathtaking. 

James didn’t even know how to describe the planets. They were stunning. They looked like they illuminated the whole universe. They were the center of the universe, more beautiful than all the rest. 

James placed a hand on Keith shoulder, rubbing it. 

“I love you.” James looked down at him. Keith took his hand that was on his shoulder and kissed it, letting his lips linger there for a moment. 

“I love you too Jamie, happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> GOD BLESS MY GRANDMA SHE BROUGHT ROSQUILLAS FROM NICARAGUA WE LOVE
> 
> ALSO
> 
> i watched lady and the tramp last night and  
> you know what, jaith


End file.
